


The Soul

by Catsarethegay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarethegay/pseuds/Catsarethegay
Summary: A cruel and Powerful demon has been keeping Lucy's people trapped eons and she has finally decided to free them by offering the demon her flesh and her soul.





	The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and constructive criticism is always appreciated by the way this was inspired by Undertale

The Soul

It's so cold, Why is it so cold when there is so much blood. I wake up covered in sweat. My long slender fingers run through my hair. I sat up shaking, only to be pushed back down. I take a deep breath ,and try again. I only manage to lift my head. So I lay there and wait. 15 minutes later the sleep paralysis finally wears off. Sitting up, I can't help but think of my bodyguard. He's very quiet and mean ,but he has his moments of kindness. Walking to the bathroom I whine at the cold floor. I get to the bathroom and take a shower. After I change into my black robe and my red chest piece with a sun on it . I then go to my front porch to ask my bodyguard a question. He looks at me with disinterest. “What do you want?”  
“Oh um-” “Oh um” what?” “I-I wanted -what day is it?” “The 23rd” he said annoyed

 

I watch as the brat ran back inside of the house. I couldn't help but laugh at her cowardness. After im done laughing I turn my attention to the scenery of Subterrestrial. The snow is actually quite beautiful it almost makes this shack look livable. I grinned at that Ridiculous thought ,yeah and I didn't lose my right eye in a bar fight. Still grinning I lean against the wall and enjoy the pretty snow.

I had just got finished reading a book, about my people's history, Particularly my parents and I . It-It makes me want to feed myself to the Beast already,I know I Must wait but I wish not to have to wait two more years. ….But I shouldn't …..YES I SHOULD!  
If the Beast ate me ,I would be completely free of responsibility. The council will leave me alone, the townspeople would stop praying to me and and trying to kill me. That is it I must go! I immediately start packing supplies. I stop and look at my reflection in the mirror.I look disgusting.My ears,long and floppy. My blue eyes low and droopy. My face oblong and pale . I look at my reflection once more and glare at it. I run down the hall to tell Thomas the good news.

 

 

The brat came out of nowhere. Her face is extremely red and she has a big terrifying smile. “By the gods what's wrong with you?” she smiles even bigger “I'm ready?” “For what exactly?” “The Beast” I smile bigger than I've smiled in years “YES!” I start crying. She looks shocked and worried. “Are you okay?” “I'm just so happy.” “Oh okay.” “Now let's get you to the council's house.” she pales greatly when I mention the council. Can I really blame her though ? The Council is extremely horrifying they constantly abuse and or outright kill their subjects. The council though is extremely afraid of the Beast and will do anything to please it .The main thing the Beast wants is human flesh and 10000 Souls so far we've only managed to get 5000 Souls all those sacrifices we've done is the main reason why our current population is only 500 .back in the day before Lucy was born Council used to actually force people to breed just for the sake of human sacrifice but now we have Lucy. her soul is strong enough to take the place of 5000 Souls. So of course the council and the town people has taken a certain liking to her by liking I mean pure obsession. I'm snapped out of my internal dialogue by Lucy's squawking. “Hm what's wrong?” I look down to see her coughing in puddle of her own blood..

 

My stomach hurts. It feels like it's on fire. The burning is so great I start crying .I look at Thomas in hope of help, But he looks just as scared and confused as me. I try to talk once again ,but it feels as if my throat is filled with fresh lava ,And for a second I actually believe it is. I look at my torso ignoring my burning in my throat.. My head falls down . The pain is so awful that I finally fall asleep.  
The last thing I see is red hands and a string.

 

I finally just got finished stitching Lucy's extremely large stomach wound. I decide to tap into my magic to make myself appear more threatening than I actually am. My way to the council is surprisingly peaceful no one so much as looked in my direction .Despite the fact I was holding the “Angel” as they called her.  
I finally make my way to the huge, grey House of the Council. I show my badge to the guardsman. Two shaking and obviously scared servants open the huge door for me. Before me sits the seven members of the council.Iimma The true ruler speaks to me. “What is your business here boy?” “I have brought our savior milord.” “Why is it bleeding?” “oh it tried to hurt itself” “A pity. lay it down”

 

I wake up feeling more warm than I've ever felt . I see a figure above me. I pale greatly when I see who it is,Iimma the most fearsome member of the council Smiles at me, her smile too wide and forced showing her disgustingly gray teeth. I look at her and cringe. “Why welcome back to the land of living my child.” I fight back the urge to vomit at the smell of her breath.I sit up and ask “What happened?” “You are finally ready to give yourself to the Beast I see.’’ “ Y-yes my lord anything for you my lord” She smiles bigger “Is that so young one?” “ yes my lord”  
She stands up and kicks me in the chest .One of her fellow council members hands her a mask. Iimma frowns and strokes it lovingly. “ this beautiful thing was made with silk .It was the first thing I ever made out of silk ” before I even have the chance to cringe two servants are holding me down. My eyes widen as she comes at me with the mask. she grips my jaw in a tight hold .She puts the mask on my face. Afterwards she starts putting pins through the mask into my face.When she finds her favorite sewing kit she starts to Stitch the mask on my face. I let out a blood-curdling scream at the scorching pain.  
She's simply laughs and start singing.  
I continue screaming and crying. And once again I I fall asleep.

 

I try not to vomit at the scene before me . Iimma is singing, And lucy is a mess .Axler,Iimma’s pet is quick to heal Lucy. Nixon who is 2nd in power praises Iimma On a job well done . “Oh grandmother that dumb little peasant never saw it coming”  
I can't help but chuckle at how quick she is to shut up when Iimma yells at her. She looks at me “YOU” I can’t help but flinch at her abusive voice “YOUR CARELESSNESS COULD HAVE RUIN EVERYTHING. I WOULD END YOU AND GIVE YOUR SOUL TO BEAST MYSELF IF YOU HAD ONE”  
As she continues yelling two hands three times my size grabes my mid -waist and twistes hard  
Giveing me a indian burn . I Screech in agony “ HOW DARE YOU MAKE A SOUND WHEN I'M TALKING YOU WHELP” Suddenly she looks calm and grabs my head prys open my eyeless eyelids  
And plants a seed of magic in it . Sadly all I can do is cry

 

After the miserable experience at the Council , We are finally allowed to leave. Surprising after I was awakened , i felt no pain .i seem to be feeling pain alot nowadays . a-and why do I have this -this thing it’s so disgusting . I want so badly to rip it off .But I CAN’T I CAN’T

I CAN’T

I CAN’T

I CAN’T  
I CAN’T -  
“ Are you going to hit that tree all night long? or are you going to walk?”  
I want nothing more than to kick the tree some more . instead! We walk ,and walk, and walk , miserably all night long..

 

Did she just pass out in the snow ? Great just great , now I have to pick her up ,And carry her in the Beast’s territory . I can only hope to be alive by the time we make it to the Beast . I hear the sound of metal against metal . The sound is getting closer . Before I can react lucy is Snatched off my back . The territory is so dark all I can hear is her screams.I decide to take a huge and stupid risk just because I'm too lazy to actively try hearing where her screams are coming from. I decide to summon six knives and throw them in a circle outword . lucky enough for me all the knives hit their destined Target. When I finally reach Lucy she is bleeding out on the ground but sadly it doesn't matter how hurt she is because now that were inside the Beast’s territory No matter how many times she dies she'll come back. and what do you know she's coming back already. This feeling’..... is quite strange, It is quite odd! to feel my blood going back into my body. Soon after I finally get up .  
The travel to the Beast Is relatively silent with only two more hiccups. On this journey i’ve broken my leg and arm. Lucky for me when I was just ready to quit Thomas convinced me to go on. I don't know why, but I suddenly started walking almost hypnotized, towards north where the Beast lives.Eventually I reach his dank, dark cave . It reeks greatly of rotten flesh. he looks at me with all four of his blinding yellow eyes.His vile disgusting rotten breath reaches me. He lets out an ear shattering roar! .He's hungry ,hungry for Souls and hungry for food.I almost regret ever seeking out this Beast for permanent relief of responsibility and stress . I start to vomit as his large filthy hand picks me up and throws me into his large and gaping mouth. it's a Pity this will be the last thing I see before death.

 

 

It has been seven months since Lucy's death . We were all met with quite the Unpleasant surprise. you know the surface world ,that thing we've been wanting for thousands of years? .There's nothing for us here. every part of the Earth with any form of life Has been wiped out . that is the exception of us . So it's basically no better than living Underground.Except somehow more people are dying than when we were Underground. Apparently the surface has plenty of diseases that we are obviously not immune from. There's nothing good for us here I wish we had stayed Underground. At least in there I knew how to protect myself.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Once again constructive criticism is extremely appreciated


End file.
